The Trials We Face
by 7stolenknives
Summary: Secrets have a cost. But so does the truth. When a mysterious man is saved by Elsa and Anna, what could possibly go wrong? Adrian, the guy they saved seems too good to be true. But they have no idea what they've gotten themselves into. A certain darkness has been forming in the shadows, and it's hungry for revenge. Revenge on Adrian and everyone he loves... rated t for now


Adrian let out a loud cry as he felt a pair of powerful jaws clamp onto his left leg. He tumbled down the slope with the wolf, while they wrestled for dominance. They reached the bottom of the slope, and as soon as they came to a stop, he gathered all the strength he could muster and raised the squirming and squealing wolf over his head. Without wasting another second, he hurled the dark colored wolf hard at the nearest tree. Adrain heard the snap of multiple bones breaking on impact, and it made him cringe. Then the lifeless body slumped to the snowy ground.

_It was out of self defense_, he thought to himself, _it's not my fault the wolf attacked me_. Taking a cold and shaky breath, he finally got the chance to inspect his wounded leg. It was worse than he expected. _Of course it would be worse. I have the worst of luck_, he thought sarcasticaly to himself. The punctured skin was practically gushing out blood. As if to confirm that, the snow around him was turning a dark shade of red. He had to get going if he wanted to live to tomorrow. After all, wolves do travel in packs. And he was sure they would come for revenge. "I can make it if I hurry" Adrian encouraged himself outloud.

He slowly got to his feet and tried to put pressure on his torn up leg, but it instantly gave away and fell face first into a pile of red tinted snow. _Come on, you can do this_. All of the sudden he heard a low howl rip through the the wind and it chilled him to the bone. With a new found strength, Adrian forced himself to stand and took off in a limping stagger towards where he thought Arendelle would be. Even with all the problems he had at the moment he had an urge to laugh at how patheticc he must look. Maybe the cold really was getting to him.

After what seemed like ages to the wanderer, he could finally see the bustling town and castle below him. Although relief flooded him, a sixth sense alerted him that he was being watched. He snapped his head around and scanned the forest. When he didn't see anything, panic threatened to take hold. He was always able to spot the danger lurking in the shadows, especially since he had his...gift. Adrian figured the wound was making him lose his senses.

When he figured that was the only reasonable explanation, he turned and jumped without hesitation. He slid on his back all the way down, and he would have enjoyed it a bit more if he did't know wolves were breathing down his neck. Adrian carried on, steadily making his way to the town as the wind picked up and nipped at his face and the snow rained down on him in heavy currents. He was losing more and more blood by the second and was surprised he hadn't passed out yet. It was too late to stop now, but the wanderer mentally slapped himself for not wrapping up the shredded leg when he had the chance.

Adrian was about fifty meters from the town's welcoming entrance when he suddenly felt queazy and light headed. He collapsed to the ground shivering and trying to gain control of his limbs so he could get his feet beneath him. Too busy with trying to keep it together, he failed to notice the low growls that had encircled him. When he finally looked up, he yelped in surprise and his intense green eyes filled with fear. Of all the times he could be surrounded by viscious wolves, it had to be today.

Adrian knew he could take one, and maybe two if his adrenaline was pumping. But three? No way Jose, especially when his leg was torn up and he had lost his knife long before. The wolves inched closer, and now he could see the cold yellow eyes staring into his soul while their blood stained teeth clenched together to form a menacing snarl. In the midst of a panic attack an idea came to him. By no means was it a good idea. In fact it was probably one of the stupidest ones he's had yet, but it was all he had. So he went with it.

Adrian mentally prepared himself for what he was about to do, and when the wolves pounced, it took every fiber of his self control not to scream bloody murder. Two of the more confident wolves sunk thier sharp teeth into his right arm and shoulder while a scrawny one(with a weak bite I might add), bit down onto his ribcage. Adrian silently thanked whoever was watching over him, because if it was one of the stronger wolves who had attacked his ribs, it would have punctured an organ. And any person with half a mind knew that probably meant a slow agonizing death. Real fun.

As the three wolves tightened their grip on his body, Adrian wasn't sure if he could control the pain and rage that was building up inside. Then, all of sudden the wolves loosened the harsh grip they had, and let go all of the sudden. He squeezed his eyes shut in pain as the teeth ripped out of his flesh, but he didn't dare move. After what felt like ages to Adrian, he finally opened his eyes. To his suprise, the wolves were gone.

How long had he been laying there? He sat up and instantly regreted it. His side flared up with pain and he moaned. _Probably a broken rib,_ he thought miserably. He had no strength left, not even enough to stand. The blood from the wounds had covered almost every inch of clothing on his body and his shirt stuck to him like wet plaster.

Adrian looked towards Arendelle longingly, and held out his good arm as if to catch it. _So close, yet so far. _No matter how futile and pointless it seemed, he got to his feet with great struggle. He trudged on, but every step got slower and his legs started to feel like lead. Head hanging, body slouched, one arm cradling his bad one, and covered in blood, he must have looked half dead. When his feet hit the brick pavement lightly dusted with snow, Adrian didn't even realize it. He would have kept on walking straight into the ocean if it weren't for the loud gasps of shock and screams that made his ears sore.

Knowing for certain he was at least somewhat safer within the village boundaries, he let himself collapse like a ragdoll. But before his body could hit the pavement someone grabbed him around the abdomen. Adrian hissed and heard the man mutter something about broken ribs. With his vision blurred, he could only make out shapes but when a slender blue figure materialized in front of him, he had no doubt it was the queen. Shaking off the people keeping him from face planting the ground, he dropped to his knees and bowed(because hey, why not?). He mumbled something along the lines of "My Queen" before his body went slack and he passed out before his head hit the pavement.


End file.
